overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Limit
'Sword Duke '''Limit was one of the dukes of the Saharan Empire, known as the Seven Dukes. He was in charge of training the new generation of Red Knights, belonging to the faction of Empress Marie. Introduction When Limit was appointed as chief of the Red Knights, he dedicated his loyalty to the Emperor Juander. But the emperor preferred the Five Pillars, which for him was like being betrayed. The red knights were forced to feel deprived and this led to Limit turning completely away from the emperor. From a general point of view, as one of the dukes, he was still the most loyal person to the Saharan Empire. Limit was confident that his trained swordsmanship transcended the Great Swordsman Piaro and even the Sword Saint Muller. But only due to a lack of achievements, he couldn't claim to be a legend or a sword saint.Chapter 635 Appearance He had a strong gaze, rough and masculine eyebrows. His finely combed hair and shaved chin reflected his meticulous personality, and he seemed to be a person who controlled himself well. Story A new descendant of the Undefeated King (Chapter 702 - 703) Limit appears before Emperor Juander to inform him about the situation of the new descendant of the Undefeated King: he had failed to find him. The Emperor is very angry with him and decides to send the best Red Knights and Kyle will take their place. This was a chance to concentrate the power distributed by the empress back to Juander. It was the worst situation for LimitChapter 702, so he gave a mission to "an unidentified person" to stop Kyle in Valhalla Kingdom.Chapter 703 Overgeared King visits the Empire (Chapter 784) When Overgeared King visits the Emperor, Limit and the other Dukes of Saharan Empire were also in the room. Limit tries to provoke the Overgeared King, making it appear that the king of a small country ignores the Emperor but Overgeared King returned the provocation to Limit in another form, trying to push Limit as going against the will of the emperor.Chapter 784 Dukes in Abbys (Chapter 1066 - 1070) ''“The Sword Duke is coming.” Grid, Coke and Resh were rescuing Grenhal, Morse and Basara who were trapped in Abbys, the worst prison in the Saharan Empire. Biplonz let everyone know that Sword Duke is on its way. Shortly after, Limit ambushes the group and manages to connect a blow to Grid at a speed that even he could not detect.Chapter 1066 The party fights Limit for a while, until Limit decides to end everyone using a large explosive attackChapter 1069 (an explosion caused by consuming Origin True Energy). Grid blocks the explosion with Mysterious Cloth. In the end, Limit realizes that it was used by Grandmaster, like Edan. Limit accepts his death to prevent his entire family from being punished. His death was instantaneous and calm.Chapter 1070 Notes * Limit was first introduced as one of the six dukes, not Seven Dukes. It is known that Rigal became rather recent to a duke. So it may be that at the time of the story in chapter 635, Rigal's father died and Rigal was not yet appointed as a duke. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Present NPCs Category:Named NPCs Category:Deceased NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Hidden Bosses